


You’re Safe, Sunshine

by siobhrag



Series: Precious Family Moments [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family Issues, Implied Mpreg, Kid Fic, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29659278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siobhrag/pseuds/siobhrag
Summary: After having a bad dream Jamie came to the only person who could comfort him – his Papa.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Precious Family Moments [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917841
Comments: 8
Kudos: 88





	You’re Safe, Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed.
> 
> Not sure what other tags to add.

Decades of having to be constantly alert and ready to fight made Severus a light sleeper. His instincts were attuned to waking him up at the slightest feel of danger or disturbance.

Just like now. Something made Severus wake up and open his eyes in a split second. He lay quietly, unmoving, trying to identify the source of his alertness.

Something rustled and small bare feet slapped softly on the wooden floor as their owner approached Severus’ bed.

“Papa.” The whisper seemed very loud in the quiet room.

Severus let out a sigh of relief and smiled into the darkness. No danger, just his distressed child.

“Papa.” Jamie said again, desperation creeping into his voice. Severus felt a slight tugging on his blanket. He rolled on his side and flicked his fingers into the general direction of the nightstand to light the candle standing there.

“What is it, sunshine?” As the light became brighter, Severus saw the huge, scared eyes of his son, tears smeared all over the small face. “Jamie, what happened?” Severus rose on one elbow, ready to get up.

But Severus barely managed to say the last word; clumsily but swiftly Jamie climbed into the high bed and buried his face into Severus’ chest.

“Shh. Papa’s here.” Severus moved around a bit, settling his five-year-old son more comfortably, getting him and his small cold feet under the blanket, and tossing the battered plush dragon that Jamie was clutching in his sweaty palm to Harry’s side of the bed (which was now sadly empty).

“What is it, sunshine?” Severus asked again in a whisper, all the while rubbing soothing circles on the boy’s back.

Jamie sniffed a couple of times. “I’m scared.”

“Of what?” Severus kissed the crown of Jamie’s messy head.

“Bad wizard.” Jamie scrunched himself into a tiny ball against his father’s chest.

“What bad wizard, sunshine?” Severus was a bit confused. The protective wards around the house were untouched, nothing was breached. No one could get into their house without Severus noticing it.

“The one that hurt Daddy.” Jamie mumbled into Severus’ chest and began sobbing.

Then it dawned on Severus. “Sunshine, did you have a bad dream?” Severus felt a small nod against his chest.

Severus smiled, relieved, and kissed the messy black hair again. “You’re safe, sunshine. No bad wizards can harm you in our home.”

Severus squeezed his arms tighter around his son. “He’s gone forever. Daddy made him disappear many-many years ago. He could never harm you.”

There was a long moment of silence. The Jamie looked up at Severus’ face. “Really?”

“Really. Never.” Severus brushed the strand of hair off Jamie’s tear-stricken face.

“And Daddy?” Jamie frowned.

“And Daddy.” Severus nodded solemnly and wiped the tears from Jamie’s cheek with his thumb.

“And you, Papa?” A small hand clutched the front of Severus’ pyjama shirt.

“And Papa. And Al. And Jamie.” Severus bounced the boy lightly. Jamie giggled through his tears and Severus’ heart finally calmed down.

They probably shouldn’t have told Jamie about Harry’s childhood and Voldemort just yet. Even without much detail the story unsettled the boy enough to give him a nightmare.

Severus wasn’t entirely sure how it came to that – them telling the boy about the events of Harry’s early life. Jamie wanted to know where and why Harry was going to for the next three days, and somehow a simple explanation turned into something more serious. 

Severus glanced at Harry’s side of the bed and tried not to sigh too noticeable. Neither Harry nor he particularly liked that cry for help from the Ministry. Some new information about remaining Death Eaters came up and the Minister and the Head Auror wanted Harry’s assistance. Harry thought to refuse at first, saying that he hasn’t been an Auror for a few years now, but the plea was backed up by Kingsley’s personal request, Harry couldn’t say no to him. 

Severus smoothed Jamie’s messy hair. They should be more careful with what they tell the boy next time. 

Jamie fidgeted a bit, still not letting go of Severus’ shirt. “Papa, can I stay with you?” 

“Of course, you can, sunshine.” Severus kissed Jamie’s forehead gently.

Immediately the boy climbed over Severus to his usual place in the centre of the bed, where he usually lay between his fathers, and snuggled to the other side of Severus’ chest. He found his dragon and settled him on Harry’s pillow.

“Papa, when will Daddy come home?”

“The day after tomorrow, sunshine.” Severus dimmed the candlelight a bit. He didn’t want risking extinguishing it completely, worried that Jamie might get afraid again. Severus smiled at the bundle in his arms. Jamie looked up at him and smiled back, a few teeth missing in his sunny smile. “Did Al wake up as well?”

Jamie shook his head. “I was very careful and quiet.” He frowned. “But Al will be all alone when he wakes up. He will be afraid.” Now Jamie was worried about his little brother. 

“He’ll be fine. We’ll go to him if he wakes up.” Severus took his wand from the nightstand. “For now, let’s see how Al’s doing, shall we?” Severus drew his wand in an elaborate pattern and an opaque orb appeared in front of them, hovering right above their faces. Severus tapped the orb with his wand and the grey fog inside it turned into an image of the nursery.

Jamie gasped softly in awe. “Wow”. Severus waved his wand again and the image zoomed in on one of the small beds and its occupant. Al was sleeping peacefully, spread like a star fish, clutching his own battered dragon with both hands. He was completely undisturbed by his brother’s night wanderings. 

“See? Al’s perfectly fine.” Severus made the orb turn to look at his younger son from the other angle. Jamie tried to poke the orb with his finger. He frowned slightly when it passed right through the image. “Papa, can we look at Daddy like this?”

Severus shook his head sadly. “No, sunshine. Daddy’s too far away for this spell to work.” He looked longingly at the empty bed space which his husband usually occupied. “But I’m sure Daddy will call us on the Floo tomorrow. We’ll talk to him then.”

“I miss Daddy.” Jamie’s voice was getting weaker; the emotional strain was finally catching up with him.

“Me too, sunshine.” Severus looked at Jamie’s face; the boy’s eyes were closed and he seemed to be already asleep. Severus extinguished the candle with a snap of his fingers. He kept the orb, moving a bit so that he could look at both his sons at the same time. 

Severus was on his way to falling asleep when soft, sleepy whisper brought him awake again. “Love you, Papa.” Severus smiled into the darkness. Even after all those years he still couldn’t quite believe that there were three human beings in his life who were professing their love for him without any hesitation. 

He didn’t think himself worthy of it, and yet he had. And it was his most valuable treasure.


End file.
